CraterLive Universe
by CraterLiveForever
Summary: Okay, I have joined numerous forums and I simply have no time to write descriptions of all of my characters on every frikin' forum I join. So to make less work for me; I'm going to put all my biographies in this story here. Whenever you wanna know about an OC I use; just look here.
1. Scorp Reptiliaux

**CLF Bio's**

**1. Scorp Reptliaux**

**Age: 18**

**Height/Weight: 3'5''ft/122lbs.**

**Species: Scorpion**

**Favorite Food: Chicken and Waffles with Butter Pecan Syrup**

**Ethnicity: African-American**

**First Appearance: Sonic the Hedgehog 2: ?**

**Theme Song: Tenderoni by Kele**

**Ability: Apart of the Shadow project: Mod Expierement in order to free his father, Scorp is injected with a substance known as 2MiC (Metallic Carbon) which can be stretched and bent as a projectile adhesive; which can be used to attack enimies and heal major wounds.**

**Relatives: Zentalia 'Harmony' Lee (Girlfriend/ Ex-wife), DC 'E-100' Alpha (Step-Sister), Cyran the Scorpion (Younger Sister), Siras the Scorpion (Step-mother){R.I.P.}, Dayuion [Day-oon](Father){R.I.P.}**

**Apparell: Violet Lakers cap, gray undershirt, green jacket (normally wears it open to show off his rock-hard abs), sometimes wears black jeans but tends to wear nothing but his green reptilian skin on his lower half, and yellow rollerskates with black streaks. Has a chain on with his sector banner from the Mod (More info in upcoming production Scorp Reptiliaux: Downfall of the Mod {Book one of Four} coming in Early 2013). Loves wearing the Lakers cap backwards.**

**Personality: Hakunnah Mattatah (barely ever has a frown on his face, and sees every new challenge as 'fresh XP'.) Loves getting together with friends and playing videogames. Can be really loud and obnoxious at times.**

**Catch Phrase (CP): It is wat it is, my friend (May or may not say it with a wink.)**

**Weakness: His heart is the only thing natural left in his body after the expirement, and also, the only thing keeping the 2MiC from damaging his brain. If it's damaged in any way; it has a 87% possibility of killing him.**

**Hyper Form: A light silver being with a barrier around him. His hair flails, but his cap and all of his other clothing are well seen. Reqires an intense moment of joy and at least one chaos emerald to activate.**

**Dark Form: Dark violet being with techno eyes like Light Shadow (see Light Shadow) and all of his clothing turns to chaos energy and circles around him creating another, less powerful barrier. Requires incredible heartbreak, and at least three chaos emeralds to activate.**

**Super Form: Platinum being with four large rays of light shooting outward from behind him like Light Shadow's metallic tentacles. Requires a great decision that might mean life and death and all seven chaos emeralds to activate.**

**(More data soon to come)**


	2. Zentalia Lee

**3. Zentalia 'Harmony' Lee**

**Age: 16**

**Ethnicity: Japanese**

**Height/Weight: 3'5"/ 130lbs.**

**Species: Skunk**

**Sex: F**

**First appearance: Sonic the Hedgehog 2: ?**

**Favorite Food: Cheese Fries with pepper.**

**Theme Song: Fly by Nicki Minaj**

**Apparel: Wears a white t-shirt that's two sizes too big on her and jean shorts that barely touch her knees. Her shirt has a pink-violet flower on it with four petals. She also sports a hair pin shaped like a Z in her curly violet hair. She owns all of this as well as a pair of light blue rollerskates.**

**Relatives: None that she knows of besides her mother Rinow {R.I.P.} And of course her teammates Scorp and DC. Although she still sees Killet (Kill-a) as him as her little angel, even though he belonged to a pimp her mother new. in the Festival Sector.**

**Abilities: She can fuse her spray with physcikinesis in order to bend it and create barrier. This also gives he the ability to levitate and throw projectiles. She's also an intelligent seductress.**

**CP: "I don't know what's going on, but I know what's gonna happen..."**

**Personality: Kind hearted and hates violence. When she's not assisting team Earth and their ongoing mission with the Mod Alliance; she enjoys cooking, napping and reading magazines.**

**Hyper Form: Purple being where her above average curves are all that are visible. Eyes flare with purple Mustellid-Physco energy (MPc Energy). Requires an incredible increase of hope and at least 60 rings to activate.**

**(More data on the way)**


	3. DC Alpha

**5. DC Alpha**

Age: 20

Ethnicity: Caucasian

Height/Weight: 6'4''

Species: Hare

Sex: F

First Appearance: Sonic the Hedgehog 2

Favorite Food: Beef Soup with gasoline

Theme Song: Love you like a love Song by Selena Gomez

Apparel: Wears a red metal breastplate that carries into her right aarm and leg. Has on torn jeans and wears hovershoes with gray streaks.

Relatives: E-123 Omega is her long lost bot-friend. Other than that, she also had a mother named Carmel {R.I.P.} and a sister named Vanilla (hint-hint).

Abilities: She has an array of knives thanks to Dr. Eggman who eventually gave the plans over to Snively "Dark Ion" Robotnik. She can also hover. She's not very good with guns, though.

CP: Never mess with the hair, bro.

Personality: Determined and overly mature; she often finds Scorp's immaturaty and Zent's stupidity to be extrmely mind boggling.

Hyper Form: Turns into a larger robot with long blades for fingers and a glowing array of sparks to protect her.

Dark Form: None listed

Super Form: None listed

Type: Power

(More data soon)


	4. Light Shadow

**2. Light Shadow**

**Age: 19**

**Ethnicity: African-American**

**Height/Weight: 3'6''/123lbs.**

**Theme Song: New Divine by Linkin Park **

**First appearance: Scorp Reptliaux: Downfall of the Mod (2013)**

**Abilities: Has powers similar to Scorp, only including his four long metal tentacles Dr. Eggman gave him for faster mobility and an extra defense precaution. The tentacles are long and metallic completely equipped with 2MiC.**

**Aparell: Wears a black coat that has a caped back which reaches all the way down to his ankles. He has black dress shoes and sports a G.U.N. liscensed squadcam with is right over his right eye. When he doesn't have on the squadcam, he sports a simple pair of black sunglasses.**

**Weaknesses: None besides the fact that if Scorp is ever defeated or knocked unconsioous, he goes into standby. And can be called in by G.U.N. again and again if they need his assistance. Which is the biggest reason why he still searches around the planet for his creator, demanding that he's given his own identity.**

**Relatives: None**

**Favorite Food: Beef and Shrimp Ramen with fajita sauce.**

**CP: The darness is upon us...so why don't you fools strike a match!**

**Job: Assassin for hire.**

**Personality: Determined to have a future. Unlike Shadow, he takes action; and is constantly on the move to destroy all evil.**

**Super Form: Red being with an electric platform underneath his feet. His hair flails majorly to the left. Shoes and details in feet disappear. Has a new given ability that fuses his 2MiC energy with electricity. Requires all seven chaos emeralds and an underdog moment to activate.**

**(More info soon to come)**


	5. Tilou the Scorpion

**4. Tilou the Scorpion**

**Age: 26**

**Ethnicity: African-American**

**Height/Weight: 5'4''**

**Species: Scorpion**

**Sex: M**

**First Appearance: Scorp Reptiliaux**

**Favorite Food: Stadium Style Bratwurst**

**Theme Song: They Reminisce over You (T.R.O.Y.) by Pete Rock and C.L. Smooth**

**Apparel: Wears a Buffalo Bills Away jersey and blue jeans with red sneakers. He wears a green cap forward and two miniature turntables on his arms.**

**Relatives: Orphaned. Found by a member of the Concrete Sector Mafia (CSM) and raised to live like a king. Has a son named Kihon. But used to be a mentor and _is _apart of the MA.**

**Abilities: Can shoot lazer powered records at enimies like blades and also has an incredibly sharp stinger.**

**CP: Ain't no-thang but a turkey wang! I'm dietin'**

**Personality: Like a grown up Scorp, Tilou doesn't worry about much besides who he's going to be sleeping with that night. Not only does the mafia attract girls; but it also has a good way of getting money (or as he calls it, Kredits) into your pocket. He's apart of Team Fire of the MA.**

**Hyper Form: None found**

**Dark Form: None found**

**Super Form: None Found**

**(More data later)**


	6. Shade the Dark

**Shade the Dark**

Age: 19

Ethnicity: British

Height/Weight: 5'7''

Species: Hedgehog

Sex: M

First Appearance: Scorp Reptiliaux: Downfall of the Mod

Favorite Food: Chicken Fingers with Barbecue sauce

Theme Song: Party Rock Anthem by LMFAO

Apparel: Wears a black jacket and powerskates (like Shadow's)

Relatives: None. But technically, Shadow would be kind of his big brother. Although he doesn't want to admit it.

Abilities: Has a black katana, and major knowledge of karate.

CP: "Of all the bloody things to say!"

Personality: Energetic and insightful, but also wild and immature at times.

Hyper Form: Turns into a metallic blue form that can destroy anything in a 200 mile radius with a snap of his fingers.

Dark Form: None listed.

Super Form: None listed

Type: Speed

(More info later)


	7. Slit Hexahog

**Slit Hexahog**

Age: 17

Ethnicity: Hispanic

Height/Weight: 5'7''

Species: Hedgehog

Sex: M

First Appearance: Scorp Reptiliaux: Downfall of the Mod

Favorite Food: Chipotle Wraps with beans

Theme Song: Un-gratify by Crush 40

Apparel: Wears a red jacket with black stripes, green jeans and black boots. His spikes are combed back (like Sonic's) and match his skin; light red with a green abdomen and arms.

Relatives: Had a father named Shard who was killed in the Robotropolis Civil War.

Abilities: Has the ability to control gravity thanks to an accident at a Meteaor Tech cooperative meeting.

CP: Time is GOLDEN, bro.

Personality: Stubborn and cheap, Slit tends to hassle not only workers, but anyone partaking in his entrprise.

Hyper Form: Is given a large ball of gravitational energy that allows him to send enimies sky rocketing away.

Dark Form: None listed

Super Form: None listed

Type: Speed

(More data on the way)


	8. Edge the Sewerat

**Edge the Sewerat**

Age: 15

Ethnicity: Caucasian-German

Height/Weight: 5'5''

Species: Rat

Sex: M

First Appearance: Scorp Reptiliaux: Downfall of the Mod

Favorite Food: Ranch Nachos with Colby Jack Cheese

Theme Song: Boyfriend by Justin Beiber

Apparel: Wears a raggedy yellow jacket with a black undershirt and light blue jeans. Wears silver sneakers. Hair consists of three tufts that stick out toward the right. Black streaks in arms and dabdomen. Dandelion colored fur. Has a large tooth that causes a slight lisp in his voice.

Relatives: Orphaned.

Abilities: Teleportation and Mind-reading. Has large ovals in his gloves that project energy that empties the thoughts of the person they touch.

CP: "I know you are. What's your point?"

Personality: Although skinny and pale and anti-social at times; Edge has a tendency to always tell the truth.

Hyper Form: None listed

Dark Form: None listed

Super Form: None listed

Type: Fly (Can hover using rockets in his shoes.)


	9. Hina the Scorpion

**Hina the Scorpion**

Age: 19

Sex: F

Abilities: Can minipulate humans, animals and machines into doing her biding using a special purfume that is ejected from her tail.

Relationship: Tilou (father), Kihon (Half brother), Jazic (boyfriend), Unisa (mother)

Species: Scorpion-Viper

Theme Song: Bad Romance by Lady Gaga

Special Saying (SS): "You know you want to..."

Favorite Food: Cranberry Sauce with lemon

Personality: Ruthless and like her father, Hina loves minipulating and stealing virginity from the Freshman class every year at Modian Memorial High. Not only is she a whore, but is also proud of it.


	10. Kihon the Scorpion

**Kihon the Scorpion**

Age: 17

Sex: M

Species: Scorpion-Wolf

Relationship: Tilou (father), Hina (half sister), Spectacle (mother)

Abilities: Can absorb attacks and ricochet them right back toward enimies.

SS: "Right back at ya!"

Personality: The opposite of his half sister, Kihon is immune to his fathers wicked ways and refuses to lose his virginity before marriage. He's in school, has great grades and will soon be attending Chaos U, majoring in Chemistry Science.

Theme Song: Mad For It by Shootyz Groove


	11. Sandras the Scorpion

**Sandras the Scorpion**

Age: 34

Species: Scorpion

Race: African-American

Theme Song: Scream by Micheal and Janet Jackson

SS: "Oh no you di'in't!"

Personality: One of Tilou's ex-wives and now married to science nerd Cylond; Sandras is alot like her daughter Hina. She has an attitude and hates being told what to do.

Favorite Food: Southern Rolls with butter

Abilities: None


	12. Spear the Sewerat

**Spear the Sewerat**

Age: 16

Ethnicity: British

Height/Weight: 5'5''

Species: Sewerat

Sex: F

First Appearance: Scorp REptiliaux: Downfall of the Mod

Favorite Food: Bacpn Cheeseburger with onions

Theme Song: CAlifornia Girls by Katy Perry

Apparel: Gray sweatshirt (unzipped slightly to show C-sized breasts) and blue U-shaped jeans. Often wears rollerskates with green streaks.

Relatives: Edge (brother), Shade (fiance).

Abilities: Can use energy around to create all kinds of objects (also known as Chrochemistry).

CP: "That was smashing!"

Personality: Loveable and optomistic, Spear loves hannging with friends, relatives and just about anyone. Although sometimes tempted, she never betrays Shade as far as sex goes. Trustwothy and honest, she's immune to her brothers abilities.

Hyper Form: None listed

Dark Form: None listed

Super Form: None listed

Type: Fly (Chrochemistry alows he to fly)

(More data soon)


End file.
